


Not just a kiss this time

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Crossdressing, Drunk Jericho is drunk, M/M, public blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Jericho begged Mark for a kiss, but what happened the next time Chris got drunk? What other demands could Chris have made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, _huge_ thanks to starrstruck_64. Literally none of my fics would be complete with out her.

Sitting in a fairly secluded corner in some random bar in the middle of who the hell cares, Mark just sighed. "Chris. You're drunk again. Just stop trying to talk to me." He tried to push Chris away, but it was useless. The little fucker had a death grip on his arm. Admittedly, the kid was cute, and they both knew they had feelings for each other, but... Chris was insane if he thought Mark would agree with him on this one.

"Pretty please, Marky. I really wanna-" Chris was quickly cut off by a thick Texan accent.

"Kid, listen to me. You are drunk. _Nobody_ wants to see me in a bikini. Especially not you. Now why don't you go fuck some hot chick?" Perhaps it was a little harsh, but Mark meant it. He really didn't know why he let himself get into these types situations.

"Cuz I don't wanna fuck anyone yet. And If I did, it'd be y-" Once again, Jericho found himself silenced by the Phenom. This time, however, it was by a large hand placed over his mouth.

Mark removed his hand, daring Chris to speak. "Just shut up, okay? Nothing you can do will ever get me into one of those slut outfits."

As soon as he said those words, Mark regretted them. A new light flicked in Chris' eyes, and Mark knew he'd just handed Jericho a challenge. One thing he admired about the was that he never gave up, but that wasn't looking like such a good thing, given their current situation.

"Nothing, huh?" Chris leaned close to Mark so he could whisper in his ear. Even then, it was hard to hear due to the noisy sounds that accompanied any bar.

Mark nodded wearily, not even bothering to push Chris away. "Absolutley nothing. Better just give up now."

Maybe it was a testament to how done he was with Jericho, but when the smaller man licked he shell of Mark's ear, he didn't even flinch. To say Chris spoke wouldn't be accurate, the words that slipped from his lips were propeled by a low pur than anything else. "What if... I were to slip your rock hard cock into my mouth, and suck you off until you were seeing stars?"

Mark's half-closed eyes flew open and he could feel himself stiffening slightly. This was new territory. He wanted this, but... "Jericho...." he growled softly.

"Right here. Right now. You know you want it." Chris ran a lingering finger over Mark's now visible erection. "There's really no point in denying it."

"What, you're gonna blow me under the table?" Mark scoffed nervously. Wasn't that ilegal? He didn't think Jericho cared. And honestly, neither did he.

"Why not? It's dark, noisy, no one will notice... c'mon. A blow job for a little show afterwards. And with my mouth," another soft lick to Mark's ear, "that's a fair deal."

Now, Chris was full on stroking him, and Mark had to resist the urge to buck into the willing hand. Jesus, Joseph, and Mary, what was he agreeing to... closing his eyes, he nodded. "Fine."

As soon as he got consent from Mark, Chris easily slipped under the table. Mark raised his hips slightly, allowing his pants to be tugged off. This was so incredibly risky, but... god, he wanted this.

When Chris' tongue ghosted over his tip, Matk founght back a soft moan. This would be harder than he thought. He let himself be shoved back, allowing Chris better access. He hated the tongue on that kid; it was just too good.

Chris took Mark in his mouth, almost completely. What he couldn't swallow, he pumped with his hand. Mark's finger's found their way to Chris' hair but were quickly batted away. Okay. No touching allowed.

It was a miracle a loud song started playing because Mark couldn't stop himself from moaning softly. Chris had pulled his mouth away, instead electing to run his tongue up and down Mark's shaft. Gently blowing on the trails of spit caused a shiver to run down Mark's spine. "Chris..." a soft moan fell from his mouth. He bit his lip, trying to stop anymore sounds. It didn't work.

Chris hummed against his cock, and Mark tried not to face-fuck him. Only a strong forearm across his lap kept him still.

"Fuckin' hell, boy..." Mark gasped as Chris deep throated him. He felt himself hit the back of Chris' throat, felt Chris pull back, felt a light nip on his tip. He low moan escaped his mouth as his eye flew open, breathing labored.

Chris moved his mouth from Mark's length, moving it to his neglected balls. The very audible moan this elicited cause several people to glance at the two, but Mark didn't care. He was currently receiving the best blow job of his life.

Chris stopped sucking him off, and looked up. "Fucking hell... Might wanna be a little quieter. Don't wanna get caught." Chris smirked before going back to devouring Mark's cock.

"Ya bastard..." Mark panted, hips struggling to slam into Chris' mouth. Feeling his balls tighten, Mark whimpered softly "I'm gonna..." Chris just took him deeper, sucking him harder.

Head thrown back, breath coming out in short bursts, Mark released his load into Chris' mouth. A drowsy smile crossed his face. "Fuck ya Jericho. You're buying the outfit.


	2. The Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho held his end of the deal, now the Phenom must go through with his.

Mark couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe Chris was _making_ him do this. Staring at the outfit in his hands, Mark blushed furiously.

It'd hadn't been easy, or cheap, to get it, but all Mark wanted to do was slash it with a knife. He had pleaded with Chris when he was sober, but Jericho still insisted he go through with it. _Fuck him..._

At least it was black leather...

Sighing heavily Mark set the.... thing... on his bed. First off was his jacket, followed by his shirt. Stairing at himself in the mirror, he couldn't quite see what Jericho saw in him. Glancing over at the bed, he found himself blushing again. 

He pulled the top around him, latching it in the front before turning it around and putting his arms in the straps.

So far, so good. And... wow. Moving around in it felt kinda good. He didn't feel as self conscious as he would without a shirt, yet this was less restricting than a shirt would be. Hm.

Now the part he really didn't want to do. Taking his jeans off, Mark frown at his reflection. No way those bottoms would go over his boxer. Reluctantly, he took off his boxer and struggled into the bottom half of the outfit.

Mark wasn't one to be easily embarrassed, but this is one of the few times that made him want to curl up into a ball and die. That was... until he caught a glimpse of his ass in the mirror.

The pitch black ruffles perfectly outlined his ass. They did not, however, cover up very much. It covered up just enough so that the imagination would have to work a little, making each fantasy a thousand times better.

Mark knew that quite a few people found him attractive, and he also knew a lot of those people talked about his ass... Smirking to himself, he couldn't help wish that they could see him now. Then again, they just might die of heat stroke. 

Wiggling his ass in the mirror, Mark finally began to see the silverlining in this whole mess. _Maybe, just maybe,_ he thought, _I could actually end up liking this._

That was, until Chris knocked on his door. "Hey, babe. You ready?"

Groaning inwardly, Mark forced himself to reply, "Yeah, one second, babe."

Time for the real show.


End file.
